Episode 8615 (9th October 2019)
Plot Vanessa is released from police custody. Kerry and Amy continue to worry but are relieved when the doctor tells them that Kerry can be discharged today. Dan's suspicious of the two girls after Vanessa's outburst. Pete gives Moira an ultimatum - either end her affair with Nate and he'll stay or carry on, and he's going. She fails to choose. Charity and Tracy pick Vanessa up from the police station. Graham apologises to Rhona for rushing off the previous day. He offers to take her out for a meal in Hotten until Jai interrupts and tells them that Al has organised a meeting about more accessibility at the adventure park. However, Graham promises Rhona that they're still on and to meet him afterwards. Will has got similar decorations for Pearl's room to undo his makeover. Both he and Harriet get into a dispute when Harriet confides that she isn't used too people making decisions for her and Will begins to doubt his wanted presence when it becomes clear that Harriet's bothered about other people's opinions. Graham begins to panic about the time when the troops want to discuss construction figures. Al enjoys throwing snipes at him. Liam and Bernice have a full-on plan for their wedding. They feel guilty when Sam and Lydia discuss money problems. Kerry and Amy return to Tug Ghyll to come head-to-head with Vanessa who gives them an ultimate piece of her mind before reminding them that she'll never let them forget what they did. Graham turns down lunch with Kim and Al to take Rhona out. Rhona makes it known to him that she isn't prepared to work around Kim also. Graham admits that he has feelings for her, but when Rhona makes him choose between her and Kim, and he chooses the business, she decides to put a stop to their liasion. Bernice and Liam tell Sam and Lydia that they are handing over their prize to them and giving them the wedding they deserve, leaving a highly elated Sam and Lydia. Pete prepares to move out of the farm. Everyone tries to talk him out of it, but he's made up his mind. Once left alone, Moira breaks apart. Kerry tries apologising to Tracy and Vanessa one last time, but tempers flare when Vanessa orders her to get out. Charity tries to console her, but Vanessa is starting to lose it. Meanwhile, Harriet tells Will that she's decided to focus on them more and ignore other people's opinions. Liam promises Bernice a wedding and wants to set a date before the year is out. Moira tells Nate that Pete leaving is a wake-up call and that Nate isn't good enough anymore. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Kim Tate - Claire King *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Doctor - Angela Wityszyn Locations *Hotten Police Station - Cellblock and reception *Hotten General - Sideward *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shopfront *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Beauty & Bernice Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dan's suspicions are raised; Al continues to rile Graham; and Liam provides Bernice with a distraction. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes